warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Dog
Stat Progression Build & Repair Info Land Mine Function A unique function of the Attack Dog is its ability to " Sniff Out " and detonate any unseen Land Mines in an Enemy Base or Deposit, thus clearing the path for subsequent attacking ground forces. There are two methods of using the Attack Dog to locate and detonate Land Mines. *Using Fire at Will ( ) to Locate and Detonate Land Mines : **''Attack Dogs'' will individually sniff out 1 Land Mine per dog. ***Meaning if there are 4 Land Mines and you give 6 Dogs the Fire at Will command : ****4 Dogs will each run to 1 mine each. ****2 Dogs will not move ( unless there is infantry close enough for them to take off after ) ***If there are 4 land Mines and you give 2 Dogs the Fire at Will command : ****Each Dogs will run to 1 of the fist two mines. ****Following the detonation of the first 2 mines each dog will then individually select and detonate the remaining 2 mines. **Benefits of this method are : ***Only 1 Attack Dog takes Damage for each of the Land Mines detonated. ***The quickest method to detonate a large amount of spread out Land Mines. *Using R.U.B.I. ( ) to Locate and Detonate Land Mines : **''Attack Dogs'' will sniff out 1 Land Mine at a time while remaining in a pack. ***Meaning if there are 4 Land Mines and you deploy 6 Attack Dogs with R.U.B.I. activated : ****All 6 Dogs will sniff out and detonate each of the 4 Land Mines 1 at a time as a pack. **Benefits of this method are : ***Multiple Attack Dogs all seeking a single Land Mine at once increases the chance of a successful detonation when the mine is being covered by Single Target Defenses like Snipers. Mine Detonation Survival Rates Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Attack Dog's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Attack Dog was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Warhawk - ( May 30, 2012 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Attack Dog may freely pass over any Land Mine without detonating it. **The Attack Dog will only detonate a Mine if it is actively seeking it out. *The Attack Dog takes approximately 2 Seconds to detonate a Land Mine once it is reached. *The Attack Dog will seek out the next closest mine on a horizontal line from the previously detonated one even if it is at a great distance than a mine located in a forward line. *The Attack Dog will attack Infantry Units in the absence of any undetonated Land Mines. *The Attack Dog may attack and kill all Ground Infantry Units including Hercules & Gladiators. Trivia *The Attack Dog 's speed and ability to change direction instantly makes it a good unit bait non-direct firing weapons such a Mortar and Hellfire Turrets. *One Dead Level 10+ Attack Dog at a time may be instantly healed with a Level 10 Barracks. *The Attack Dog with 20 has the lowest Range of any Unit, including the Suicide Bomber with a range of 25. *The Attack Dog travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 7m 30s **Giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.1 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *''Pixel Sheet Code : 30'' Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Non-Human / Non-Machine Unit to be introduced'' - Attack Dog **''First Non-Human Infantry Unit to be introduced'' - Attack Dog **''First Unit with the ability to detect Land Mines'' - Attack Dog *Special Event Prize Firsts : **''First Infantry Unit to be awarded as a Special Event Prize'' - Attack Dog - Operation: Warhawk Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated Attack dog.gif|Dogs in action Attack Dog eat mine.gif|Dogs eat mine Gallery AttackDog-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description AttackDog-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message AttackDog-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message AttackDog-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 Message AttackDog-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with a Level 10 Barracks AttackDog-LargePic.png|Large Pic File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv01(Barracks-Lv5).jpg|Level 1 Stats (Barracks Level 5) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 8 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 9 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 10 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 12 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 13 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 14 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv15(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 15 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Gallery - Historical AttackDog-UnlockMessage(Warhawk).png|Original Unlock Message Operation: Warhawk Warhawk-EventBox-2-Start.png|Event Box Operation: Warhawk Dog.png|Original Design Video Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Legacy Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z